sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας
Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Rulers of Hatti, Ηγεμόνες Χεττιτικής Αυτοκρατορίας, Στέμμα.]] .]] Ακολουθούν κατάλογοι Χετταίων βασιλέων Πίνακας Χαττική Εποχή (Hattians) Οι χρονολογίες ακολουθούν το short system Παλαιά Χετταϊκή Εποχή Μέση Χετταϊκή Εποχή Ruled ca. mid to late 15th century BC Νέα Χετταϊκή Εποχή ---- Η σειρά και οι χρονολογίες έχουν ληφθεί από τον Bryce (1998). Ο McMahan (1989) τοποθετεί τον Hattusili II και τον Tudhaliya III σε αντίστροφη σειρά. Παλαιο-χετταϊκή Εποχή *Πύθανος (Pithana) (αρχές 18ου αιώνα). - Πρώτος γνωστός βασιλέας, με έδρα την Κύσσυρο (Kussara) *Πίγαστος (Piyusti) (late 18th αιών). - βασιλέας, με έδρα την Άτοσσα (Hattusa). - Η έδρα του καταλήφθηκε από τον Άνυττο. *Άνυττος (Anitta), υιός του Πύθανου, (μέσα 18ου αιώνα), - Κατέλαβε την Νύσα (Nesa) *(Τάνδαλος Αα') (Tudhaliya I) ο Πρεσβύτερος *(Πύλυκος PU-LUGAL-ma) *Λάβρανδος (Labarna I) (c. 1680–1650) *Αττάσιλος Α' (Hattusili I) ή αλλιώς Λάβρανδος Β' (Labarna II) (c. 1650–1620), - Κατέλαβε την Άττοσα (Hattusa). *Μύρσιλος Α' (Mursili I) (c. 1620–1590) *Κάνδαυλος Α' (Hantili I) (c. 1590–1560) *Τίθωνος Α' (Zidanta I) (c. 1560–1550) *Αμμύντας (Ammuna) (c. 1550–1530) *Κύζικος Α' (Huzziya I) (c. 1530–1525) *Τηλέφονος (Telepinu) (c. 1525–1500) Μεσο-χετταϊκή Εποχή *Αλύβανος (Aluwamna) *Ταχράβαλος (Tahurwaili) *Κάνδαυλος Β' (Hantili II) *Τίθωνος Β' (Zidanta II) *Κύζικος Β' (Huzziya II) *Μυβάταλλος Α' (Muwatalli I) Νεο-χετταϊκή Εποχή *Τάνδαλος Β' (Tudhaliya II) (1430-1400) (?) *Αρνάβανδος Α' (Arnuwanda I) (1400-1360) (?) *Αττάσιλος Β' (Hattusili II) (?) *Τάνδαλος Γ' (Tudhaliya III) (1360-1344) (?) *Σύππιλος Α' (Suppiluliuma I) (ca. 1344-1322) *Αρνάβανδος Β' (Arnuwanda II) (ca. 1322-1321) *Μύρσιλος Β' (Mursili II) (ca. 1321-1295) *Μυβάταλλος Β' (Muwatalli II) (ca. 1295-1272) *Μύρσιλος Γ' (Mursili III) ή Urshi-Teshub (ca. 1272-1267) *Αττάσιλος Γ' (Hattusili III) (ca. 1267-1237) *Τάνδαλος Δ' (Tudhaliya IV) (ca. 1237-1209) *Κόρυνθος (Kurunta) (1228/7) *Αρνάβανδος Γ' (Arnuwanda III) (1209-1207) *Σύππιλος Β' (Suppiluliuma II) (1207-?) Εισαγωγή The dating and sequence of the Hittite kings is compiled from fragmentary records, and all dates given here are approximate, relying on synchronisms with known chronologies for neighbouring countries. Little is known of the rulers of the Middle Kingdom period. The sequence largely follows Bryce (1998) , but the short (or low) chronology is used. McMahan (1989) lists Hattusili II and Tudhaliya III in inverse order. Bryce, among others, does not distinguish a Middle Kingdom. Instead he ends the Old Kingdom with Muwatalli I and begins the New Kingdom with Tudhaliya I. Nor is Tudhaliya "the Younger" generally included in Hittite king lists, as he was assassinated upon the death of his father, Tudhaliya II. Βιβλιογραφία *Trevor Bryce, "Life and Society in the Hittite World," Oxford (2002). *Trevor Bryce, The Kingdom of the Hittites, Oxford (1999). *C. W. Ceram, The Secret of the Hittites: The Discovery of an Ancient Empire. Phoenix Press (2001), ISBN 1842122959. *J. G. Macqueen, The Hittites, and Their Contemporaries in Asia Minor, revised and enlarged, Ancient Peoples and Places series (ed. G. Daniel), Thames and Hudson (1986), ISBN 0-500-02108-2. *McMahon, G., Hittite History, Biblical Archaeologist 52 (1989), 62 - 77 Ιστογραφία *Hittites.info *The Hittite Home Page *Arzawa, to the west, throws light on Hittites *Hittites.info * Category: Ηγεμόνες Μικράς Ασίας